


a mini action on a minibus

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bus, DAY 4: SCHOOL TRIP, I kind of got side-tracked, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentioned - Gakuhou, mentioned - Karasuma, mentioned - Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: It was just a school trip not a freaking action movie. But it became an action movie anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was already finished before Karushuu Week... So today I will post quite early I guessed

It's finally time for the long-awaited school trip to Kyoto. The students of Class E had been planning assassinations in the trip. And even though it was exciting, a free-activity day was so much better as they could finally take a look around Kyoto. The city was old and full of historical places. It would be really cool to have fun and study at the same time. Sadly though, they didn’t have enough time to visit every place. So they only paid a visit to a few place here and there. Right now, they had already visited Fushimi-Inari Taisha Shrine. The main building dated from 1499 and featured a spectacular four-kilometer-long avenue of bright orange torii, each dedicated by a business. It took them some two-hours to travel past the 32,000 toriis lining the route. It was tiring but quite the experience. Kanzaki also bought some tsujiura senbei for each of them. And let’s just say the fortunes inside were “interesting”.

The group of four was waiting for the bus to arrive after the long walk. Sugino was talking enthusiastically to the black-haired beauty. The boy’s face was flushed, eyes sparkling with happiness. Nagisa just stood beside them, smiling somewhat awkwardly. Before long the bus finally came. The bus was quite small with only one entrance at the front of the bus. There were five seat rows in total. The first four rows were divided into two sides with each side had enough space for two people, created an aisle in the middle. Both the first seats of two sides were occupied. So was the second seat on Karma’s left. And three people were sitting at the rear seats. But while looking around the bus (it’s a habit) Karma noticed a familiar strawberry blonde head at the second-to-last seats on his left. Such was his luck. 

As his friends took the second and third seats on their right which was on the left side of the bus, he started walking to Gakushuu. His grin readied on his lips, eyebrows raised high, the red head stood face to face with the other boy. He was about to open his mouth when the school’s president shot him a deadly glare.

But when did that ever stop him.

“What’s a coincidence, Asano-kun” Karma made an emphasis on the other’s name but Gakushuu didn’t faze, amethyst eyes looking straight ahead. This got on his nerve a lot but before the red head could do anything more Nagisa had scolded him to come back to their seats.

The trip was uneventful. Nagisa and Kanzaki were reading a magazine, while Sugino, again where this guy got so much energy, was talking about baseball. In truth, Karma wasn’t interested in baseball at all, he was just paying half-hearted attention to the baseball enthusiast, golden eyes kept stealing glance to the near back of the bus where Gakushuu was holding a conversation with the brunette sitting next to him. He may think he hadn’t been that obvious but Sugino noticed this already and told the two in front of them. They, except for Karma who was still busy looking at _somebody_ , shared a knowing look.

However, before any of them could say anything two men (both from the second seats across from them) jumped out, each holding a gun. Another one from the seat in front of Nagisa knocked the driver out and took over driving. Everyone was so surprised by the turn of event that none of them react for a few seconds.

One of the men started, “Asano Gakushuu”, he pointed his gun to the strawberry blonde “Your asshole of a father ruined our lives and now you will have to pay for it”. His voice was full of rage but soon changed into arrogant as he continue speaking “Call your father right now and tell him to give us ten million dollars or you gonna die”.

To other passengers’ horror and to Karma’s amusement, Gakushuu kept on his cool facade, stood up and smirked at them. The boy confidently said “Excuse me, if you have any problems with my father then you should go and find him”. The aura emitting from him was dark and somewhat frightful, though nowhere matched Gakuhou’s. Karma could even see the two men stepped back a little. The aura kept becoming stronger and stronger, voice cold, Gakushuu continued “Are you such scaredy-cat that you didn’t dare to even look for him and went for me instead? Pathetic.”. His face was still the same at ever but underneath it was disgust and arrogance.

“Even if you had enough gut to face him, you wouldn’t even be able to touch a single hair of his.”

It seemed that was the last string and one of the men snapped. He grabbed the nearest person, which unfortunately was Kanzaki and held her at gun’s end. He growled angrily “Shut up you little shit. Dare to say anything more and I gonna kill this bitch here. Know your place and call him right now”

Karma looked at Gakushuu warily. He knew the other boy was strong and could probably disarm all these thugs. But there was hostage and it could be dangerous if he made one wrong move. The red head kept staring at him and hoped that he wouldn’t make anything foolish. The strawberry blonde’s face hardened. There was no more arrogance existed. He stepped out of his seat and put both his hands up. His voice was unusually calm, “Let her go. You were looking for me, no need to drag other people in this”. At the time he finished, a gun was already pointed at his head. But they showed no movement of letting Kanzaki go.

This was getting serious. He glanced at Nagisa and Sugino, both were looking back at him with the same ideal in mind. They nodded and everyone got into action.

“Wow, chill out dude.”

Karma stepped out of his own seat and started moving around in the middle of everything. His eyes calculating as he tried to distract the two men. Voice taunting and light, he kept talking about nonsense stuffs, testing the two men’s patience. As he was walking around, his eyes met Gakushuu’s puzzled one. He hoped the other understood what he was doing and not messed it up. But of course they didn’t talk much so the chance that he got the message over was slim. But amethyst eyes widen in realization after all. This must be thanked to their rivalry power, he guessed.

“I used to make a lot of mistakes you see....” he kept going on and on about little things in his life. Meanwhile Nagisa had already crept up behind the driver seat and Sugino was keeping a close eye on the man holding Kanzaki. They were all in the position and just waited for a signal, a sign to come.

But luck wasn’t on their side. The man holding Kanzaki finally snapped at Karma and shot. The moment the bang came, Nagisa already knocked out the man in charge of driving. However as he didn’t took the wheel in time, it spun freely and made the bus jerked to left suddenly. Nagisa was trying and failing at driving. The man threatened Kanzaki was immobile by Sugino. And screams as well as buzzing noise erupted from the passengers. Everything was chaos. Gakushuu took advantage of the situation and kicked the gun out of the man’s hand. Another in his stomach and the man fell down. The strawberry blonde sat on the man’s lower back to keep him facing the ground. The bus was still going from left to right in jerky movement. Seemed like Nagisa’s really suck at driving. And although Kanzaki, now freed, didn’t have even a little bit more experience in driving than Nagisa did but she played enough arcade and quite confident in herself. So she took over driving (and saved everybody).

Ren was untying for Gakushuu when Nagisa came and tied the man beneath Gakushuu. Once he was freed, Gakushuu ran toward to Karma who was lying on the floor motionless. He didn’t really see what happened but the next thing he knew after the shot was Karma falling down to the floor. And he felt a sudden rage inside his stomach. However when he saw Sugino tackling the man that fired the bullet down, he knew he had to take down the last man next to him. But now he was freed and the worried, the anger invaded him again.

He slowly sat down next to the limping body, amethyst eyes had never been so lost. He was about to touch Karma’s arm where the blood stained through his black jacket when the boy turned around. Golden eyes filled with mischievous. And the red head laughed, loud and refreshing.

“Oh my god did you see his face when he thought he killed me”

Gakushuu was speechless. He felt somewhat angry and relieve at the same time. He didn’t understand why but he settled with hitting Karma on the head. Somewhere near the front both Sugino and Nagisa was sighing “That’s so like him”.

In the end Kanzaki found a place to park the bus. They were all scolded by Karasuma-sensei for dealing with a gunned group so recklessly. The three men were handed to the police and received a special treatment from Gakuhou himself.

And though Karma was injured, it was just a graze on the arm. Besides, it was already bandaged by a certain strawberry blonde who now was busying charming the other passengers in keeping this a secret.

He won’t blame them if they indeed follow the other boy’s _orders_. After all that kick was quite impressive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna write anything else about bus anytime soon.   
> And I'm suck at describing actions. LOL~   
> Thanks for reading...


End file.
